


Jouso chara

by YayaSamuko



Series: Cute crossdressing dudes [4]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: BL, Comedy, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, What the fuck am I reading, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Nagihiko is forced back into cross-dressing. They also forced Tadaze on the passionate yet exciting road of cross-dressers. Ikuto just wanted to fool around. [Cross-dressing; Shounen-ai/Yaoi]





	Jouso chara

It was just an usual day in spring. The young blue-haired boy known as Nagihiko was just busy playing basket with some friends. His two Shugo Chara were watching from afar. They spent the entire day doing sport and playing game made for boy their age and when the evening came, he went home. He hummed an happy tone on his way back to their family’s residence.

“We spent a cool day today!” Rhythm cheered.

“I have to admit it was a little exhausting, though…” Temari commented.

They arrived in front of their destination in less than half an hour and the young energetic boy wasted no time in going straight into his room. He tidied his stuffs first before a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Please go in!” Nagihiko said in a gentle tone.

The door slowly slid open to reveal a lady sitting on her knees. “Master, your mother asked me to tell you to meet her at the dojo as soon as possible. She said she had something really important to talk with you.”

“All right! Thank you!” he said and stood up. “I will go right away!”

And with that, Nagihiko started walking further into the building. His two Shugo Chara followed him.

“I wonder what that thing so important…is” Temari was worried. “Master’s Mother is always a calm woman who doesn’t like hasting things up. Something really but must have happened.”

They soon arrived in front of the dojo’s door. The young boy hesitated a little before opening it. He gulped one good time and slowly slid the door open.

At the center of the dojo was where his Mother was calmly sitting. She had her eyes closed, but the troubled expression of her face was still as clear as the sunlight.

Nagihiko hesitated a little before stepping in and sitting in the middle of the room, facing the woman. “You asked to see me, Mother?”

“Yes!” the woman replied and slowly opened her eyes. “I have something important to tell you!”

Nagihiko was unsure of the mood right at that time. “Y-yes, Mother… What is it?”

There was few seconds of silence before the woman finally spoke again. “You have to go back into cross-dressing!”

The young boy blinked once, and twice… “Say what…?”

“I said that you have to go back into cross-dressing. There is a really important event coming soon and only cross-dressers can participate. And of course, our family is forced to take part in that event.” The woman explained.

“But even if you tell me…” he averted his gaze. “I still think it’s impossible… Isn’t there anyone else who can make it instead? Anyway, what kind of even is that?”

“Well…” the Mother placed a finger on her chin and thought. “It’s an even that occurs every 5 years. Our family couldn’t participate on the last event, but the committee members came her earlier and explained that we are forced to participate this time.” She then regained her composure. “And you are the only child issued from the main branch of our family. We have no choice! You have to do it!”

Nagihiko’s face paled. He didn’t want to do this… but he didn’t want to deceive his family either.

The young boy let go of a defeated sight. “Fine! I will do it in that case!”

“That’s great!” The woman cheered. “Then, your training begins now!” she searched through a small bag that was placed next to her. Second later, she took a cute floral pink yukata from it. “Then, put this on!”

Nagihiko made a ‘what-the-actual-heck’ face. He let go of another deep sigh and took the clothes before walking toward the changing room and wearing it half-hearted. He tied his hair in his usual ponytail and returned to the dojo minutes later.

“You’re as beautiful as always!” the mother smiled.

“Thank you for the compliment, Mother!” Nagihiko replied with more grace and a girly voice as he sat down, facing the older woman.

“I’m glad to see it’s still suiting you perfectly!” the gentle smile on the woman never left her face. “Then, staring from now until the even, you will only wear girl’s clothes and act all girly. Be it when you are at home, at school or anywhere else.”

The young boy’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard right! You are going to act like a girl from now to the event.”

[-x-x-x-]

It was Monday. Most students were excited for another day at school while the others didn’t want to go back to study.

For Nagihiko’s case, it was the beginning of a nightmare. He woke up earlier that day and spent one hour training with his bamboo sword. Since his mother forbid him to wear boy’s clothes, he had to spend the morning wearing girl’s clothes.

The time flew like feathers and in what seemed like few seconds, it was time to go to school. Nagihiko sighed as he half-heartily put his uniform on. He had to wear the shirt first, and then put the skirt on before adding the blazer. He tied his hair in a ponytail and took a glance at the mirror.

“There!” he said and sighed heavily second later. “I can’t believe this is happening… What should I tell them about it?”

He decided to let go of another sigh and decided to be a man and face this hard challenge head on. He ran toward the exit, grabbing his bag on the way. Once outside, he decided to adopt the image of Yamato Nadeshiko he had mastered these past years.

In few minutes, he arrived in front of their school and tried to avoid being the center of attention… at least until the beginning of the class. He decided to go for the garden’s garden and hide there until class starts.

Nagihiko pushed the glass door open and stepped in. He let go of another sigh before walking toward the table at the center of the room. He decided to sit on one of the chair and started to massage his templates. “How did it have to come this way?” he groaned.

“Nagihiko…” the young boy almost jumped from his chair as a familiar voice caught him in surprise.

The young blue-haired boy turned around to find the source of the voice; but saw nothing. Second later, the owner of the later voice got out from his hiding spot, his face totally red. Nagihiko yelped.

“K-King… i-it’s you…” he said slowly to make sure.

Tadaze just nodded. He was wearing the girl’s uniform as well and his hair was carefully brushed and held in pigtails by a pair of red bows. He had pinker lips more than usual, maybe because of some make-up… on the tom of that, he was blushing like a little girl who was caught reading a Yuri manga (terrible comparison).

“N-Nagihiko… it’s terrible… Please help me…” the King said with his big watery eyes. The blue-haired boy had to admit one thing, though: he was so damn cute!

Nagihiko finally snapped out of his own little world and turned to face the cute cross-dresser in front of him. “K-King… what happened to you? That outfit is…?”

Tadaze attempted to hide his red face, but couldn’t. “T-They forced me to dress-up as a girl and to act like one until an event they told me is about yesterday…”

The blue-haired boy patted his eyes. The blond lifted his eyes. Nagihiko gave a reassuring smile. “Looks like we are in the same boat…”

“So… they forced you too…?”

There was an awkward silence after that. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. The two of them realized it and decided to bruise the subject for now and discuss more after class.

Their hopes were soon crushed though as a crowd of student quickly gathered around them as soon as they arrived in the hallway.

“Wow! You’re so cute! Are you a new transferred student?”

“May I take a picture with you?”

“Would you happen to be a model?”

Fortunately, they were saved by a teacher who was able to resonate the wild crowd. The two decided to take the opportunity to walk into their respective classroom.

Now was Nagihiko’s biggest fear. He hasn’t told Amu yet that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko was one person. How was he supposed to explain this?

As soon as he entered the classroom, he cursed his fate as he saw the students still chatting with each other; that mean the teacher wasn’t there yet. He slowly walked to his seat, trying hard to not draw attention… but he knew that wasn’t possible.

Rima glared at him. He gave her a pleading look. _“This isn’t my fault! They tricked me!”_ he said spiritually.

The hardest was to come now! He arrived in front of his desk and saw Amu. The pink-haired girl turned at him and she couldn’t help a smile to form on her face. “N-Nadeshiko…”

“Unn…” the young boy scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to reply. As to save him from total embarrassment, Rhythm decided to get out of the bag.

“Yo!” the blue Shugo Chara greeted.

Amu, Ran, Miki and Sue watched as Temari got out of the bag as well. “Good morning!”

“Rhythm…? Temari…?”

Nagihiko decided to take all his courage and risk everything. “Amu… I have something important to tell you. Please meet me up at the rooftop after the end of class. I know you have lot of question right now and I will reply to the on later.” He then sat on his chair as the teacher got in and the other students went to their respective seats.

The cool girl decided to trust her friend and didn’t ask any more questions for the rest of the class. The Shugo Chara however all decided to go to the garden.

[-x-x-x-]

It was the evening. The sun was settling at the horizon and Nagihiko let out of his 25th sigh of the day. The meeting-up with Amu was hard to deal with, but it ended well. The young girl understood enough. He thanked the gods for at least helping him on that domain.

The King and the Jack decided to go home together. They walked beside each other, but no word was exchanged for half the track.

They just silently walked. The other guardians decided to go home earlier that day, but the two boys had to finish some paperwork. They took the opportunity to talk more about cross-dressing thing. It was a total pain. _“Why are we forced to do this?”_

There was an heavy silence in the air. Nagihiko occasionally stole some glance at his friend and realized more how cute Tadaze was with that outfit and hairstyle. His face reddened as his eyes wandered further to inspect the blond. He averted his eyes, still as red as a tomato.

Meanwhile, Tadaze occasionally stole some glance at the Jack as well when the blue-haired boy wasn’t glancing at him. _‘I have to admit he looks good on that outfit… No wonder he was elected queen back then.’_

They continued walking until they arrived at an intersection. An annoying – Oh, so annoying – giggle stopped their track. “Hey, Tadaze! Playing Princess as I can see!”

They turned around and saw a really annoying cat boy who had his back against a wall. He was wearing his usual black uniform and has a devilish grin on his face.

“Haha…” his Shugo Chara popped out of nowhere and laughed at their face.

Kiseki couldn’t stand it anymore and pursued the stray cat with his minuscule body strength.

“Ikuto!” Tadaze grinned his teeth and his hand formed a fist. “You again?!”

The dark boy straightened up and walked away. “Have fun, you two!” he said while waving a hand. Yoru blinked and then followed him.

That left the two younger boys speechless. “He’s gone…?”

That was strange in fact. It wasn’t like Ikuto to go away from such occasion to tease these poor defenseless young boy rights at that time… and yet, he didn’t take the opportunity. Something was off! They felt it.

“That’s strange…”

[-x-x-x-]

The next day, school went on with not that much ruckus compared to the day before. Well… there were still some events hard to deal with thought.

First off, Tadaze had a hard time fleeing from his band of fangirl who wanted to hug in and to call her ‘Onee-sama’ or just playing dressing-up.

Secondly, Amu was trying to avoid Nagihiko the whole day. The young boy had to beg Rima to keep an eye on her. He didn’t know why, but the two girls were really close… so close to the point there is actually a silent rumor about Amu dating Rima at school. It is mostly to be right since the pink-haired girl has turned more protective toward the petite girl lately. Plus, they spent lot of time at each other’s hand lately and were seen on a date one Sunday.

The hardest thing of the day was when school ended. It was like a nightmare… or dream.

After classes ended, the two young cross-dressers had to finish some paperwork before going home. They then decided to walk home together.

On the same intersection they met an unfortunate person the day before; they were greeted by a surprise. Their jaws almost dropped as they saw the figure of the person they feared leaning against the same wall as the day before.

What surprised the two was Ikuto’s appearance. He was wearing a frilly and lacy white shirt, black skirt, high-knee white stockings and a red high-heel. His hair was attached in a ponytail and his lips were in a slightly orange-ish color – Maybe he used some lipsticks –

Ikuto was like a different person. The two young boys were stunned by confusion and a little of admiration. _‘What is he doing…? He’s somehow cute though…’_

The cat-boy was eating a cheery flavored lollipop while watching at his pocket mirror and readjusting his artificial eyelashes and the ribbon holding his hair on the side of his head.

“I-Ikuto…?” Tadaze finally broke the awkward silence.

The oldest among the trio finally raised his gaze from the mirror. His way of watching has changed. The make-up on the eye sure changed his vision into a cuter one. There actually is a saying that cross-dressing is just about illusion of make-up and clothing; and Tadaze and Nagihiko just witnessed how true that belief was.

“Ah… You’re finally here.” Ikuto said in a slightly gentler and patchier voice. The dark chocker on his neck must have been put on this purpose. “You took your time to show up, didn’t you?”

The two younger boys were still left speechless. Seen from their angle, they had to admit one thing; Ikuto looked really like Utau. There was no doubt about them being siblings now.

Tadaze finally snapped out of their small world and glared at his rival. “Ikuto! What are you doing here? And what is this outfit?”

“This?” the cat-boy decided to ignore the first question and just pointed at his skirt. “Is it a crime to wear something cute once in a while?”

The young blond gritted his teeth and walked in closer. Unfortunately for him, the wind blew out of nowhere. He quickly pushed his skirt from flying and revealing his panties. Fortunately, he was quick enough to grab the skirt before shame ran on him, but unfortunately, Ikuto took that opportunity to lean closer.

The bad boy walked closer and leaned in so his face was only few centimeters from Tadaze’s. Nagihiko quickly ran to his friend’s side and performed a Chara Change with Rhythm. Ikuto saw that and performed one as well with Yoru and jumped backward, grabbing the King on the process.

Ikuto lifted Tadaze in a bridal side and jumped at the top of a roof. Nagihiko jumped as well and confronted their teaser.

“L-let me go, you stray cat!” the blond yelled as he fought back to get released, but in vain.

The cat-boy just glared at him. Tadaze lost himself in that ocean of dark pair of orb.

Ikuto finally decided to finish the confrontation and leaned closer. The young King was still stunned and just watched in horror as his rival leaned in dangerously.

The blue-haired boy saw the menace and jumped forward. “King!”

He was too late though as Ikuto’s lips met Tadaze’s currently pink ones. Nagihiko just watched in horror as the Chara Change broke off as Rhythm, Temari, Kiseki and Yoru watched in awe.

The cat-boy decided to deepen the kiss as he bit the blonde’s lower lip. Tadaze made the worst mistake of his life by parting his lips. Ikuto took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the given entrance, not giving any care to the spectators.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko and Temari were blushing like high school girls on Valentine’s Day. Rhythm was looking away and Kiseki was saying lot of random quota as he scolded Yoru.

The rivals finally separated after Ikuto got enough of teasing the poor soul. A slight trail of saliva connected their mouth for a brief moment. At that time, Tadaze was totally confused, left speechless and stunned.

“Looks like I overdid it!” Ikuto laughed and walked closer to Nagihiko who was still dazzled. “Please take him home.”

The oldest boy placed the ‘princess’ on his feet, but he had difficulties to stand up correctly. The blue-haired boy quickly grabbed Tadaze by the side and mad his friend support on him for equilibrium.

As soon as they were sure the young blonde wasn’t going to fall, Ikuto finally decided to speak again. “As a reward…” he cupped Nagihiko’s cheeks and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

They parted after few seconds. Nagihiko was stunned as well. Ikuto just waved at them and jumped away. “I will be cheering for the two of you at that even.” Before he reached a building though, he turned one last time. “Let’s have more fun next time as well!” and then he disappeared behind the huge building.

The two younger boys’ face turned totally red. So red that one could mistake them for tomatoes. They just stared blankly at where their aggressor just left and then turned at each other. They quickly averted their eyes, face redder than earlier.

They finally decided to get down from the roof and continued walking home. There was an awkward silence for a good while until they arrived at another intersection where they had to part.

“Jack…” Tadaze started without looking at his friend. “Nothing ever happened earlier. We never met Ikuto and we never got into a battle.” He said in a serious tone, but couldn’t help his face from heating up.

“Yes! Nothing ever happened!” Nagihiko replied, his face as red as his friend’s.

“C’mon, you guys!” Rhythm commented. “It was just one kiss, no big deal.”

And then, the two’s earlier calm façade broke and they fell on their knees, trying to hide their red face.

“Waa… my first kiss…” Tadaze cried.

“That was so embarrassing…” Nagihiko cried as well.

Then, their Shugo Charas had to comfort them with sweets and toys.

The next day, they tried to avoid each other and tried as well to avoid intersections. The other guardians wondered. “What happened to them? Did something happen at some intersections?” Yaya asked.

Tadaze and Nagihiko paled. Ikuto laughed from behind them. “Sure! We actually did yesterd-”

He was cut off by a pair of young cross-dresser running after him, the one wielding a dangerous spear and the other using a magical wand. “Shut the hell up!”

**[The end]**

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
